Mikoto Haruno
by lenalee-de-walker
Summary: Porque no me esperaste?-pregunto con una mirada de dolor/Que es lo que quieres de mi?-Pregunto la mujer…Solamente dame tu poder-respondio el dueño de la mascara de espiral/mikoto haruno.. por mi abuela-respondio con una sonrisa 100% mejor que el resumen
1. La mision

valeee este es el primer capitulo de este fic espero que les guste

* * *

-Tsunade-sama…

-Sakura tú tienes que aprender a querer a amar tu eres joven-hablo la hokage con su mirada dura

-Tsunade-sama no me pida eso él se lo llevo todo – dijo con indiferencia mientras la veía a los ojos

-Está bien como veo que piensas así te mandare a una misión para ponerte a prueba si la pasas podrás convertirte en una AMBU claro todo si tu lo aceptas- con tono desafiante

-Claro que lo aceptare Tsunade-sama- dijo la chica mientras asentía levemente

-Muy bien ya que tu lo dices esta misión te puede tomar varios meses- dijo mientras ojeaba unos papeles

-Ok- dijo la chica igual de seria

-Muy bien te veo en media hora en la entrada de la aldea-dijo para luego tratar de "concentrase" en su papeleo

-Ok Tsunade sama-dijo para salir de la habitación

-Luego de media hora en la entrada de Konoha

-Tsunade-sama dígame de que se trata la misión-hablo la chica dirigiéndose a su maestra

-Bueno tienes que ir a atrapar a este hombre- le entrega una imagen de un hombre de pelo marrón y ojos del mismo color unos 4 años mayor que sakura es decir que tenía 20- se llama Mitsumo Munichi

-Muy bien Tsunade-sama –con un tono frio- Tsunade que tengo que hacer con ese hombre lo mato o lo traigo hasta la aldea

-Tráele tenemos que hacerle muchas interrogaciones acerca de sus asesinatos-dijo dirigiendo su mirada al cielo

-Muy bien me retiro-dijo para ir rápidamente

_-Que pasara en esta misión –_ decía mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol –_ quisieras que estuvieras aquí con nosotros yo me prometí que no volvería a llorar por ti pero te sigo queriendo_

-Muy bien ya llegue al país del te! – Decía entusiasmada- pero que digo apenas es la primera aldea que visito ^.^U- decía en susurro

Caminado en las calles….Sakura vio que una muchacha (INNER: o más bien una zorra YO: pues primera vez que tienes la razón INNER: calla y sigue YO: ok -.-) pegando o maltratando a una niña

-Disculpe que le hace a la niña- decía enfadada (quien no va estar enfadada y mas con su carácter INNER: pues tu q siempre estas así YO: tu cállate)

-Eso no es problema suyo así que no hable - decía una pelirroja con lentes

-No es mi problema pero no tiene el derecho de pegarle- decía mientras acumulaba chakra en su mano- así que suéltela- hablo ella mientras la veía de una manera fría

Tiro la niña al suelo mientras que se iba – para la próxima no te metas donde no te llaman pelo de chicle

-Estúpida –susurro- bien ahora a ir a buscarlo-se dio vuelta y se fue ya que la niña se había ido corriendo

_-Qué cosa de tan buen humor que estaba y viene una zorra y me amarga el día juro que si se me atraviesa es tal Mitsumo Munichi lo dejo que ni yo misma sabré si se podrá levantar de la cama _

Sakura caminaba a la entrada del país del te ya había pasado casi 4 semanas hay ya que era grande la aldea y no encontró nada

_-Muy bien ahora tengo que ir al país de la hierba espero encontrarlo pronto -.-_

Cuando está entrando al país de la hierba ve que todo el mundo está reunido en un lugar…

-Que está pasando aquí? –le pregunta a una señora q estaba alado de ella

-Pues parece que alguien ha muerto por un famoso asesino de utiliza elementos y es contratado por mafiosos eso es lo que se escucha- le dijo una anciana sin dirigirle la mirada

Sakura estaba asombra seria en hombre que ella buscaba? – camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta que vio un hombre tirado en el suelo vio a ver si tenía pulso y nada

Luego camino por toda el país buscando al hombre luego vio a uno que se podía decir que era el; por sus características se acerco a él y….

-Veo que me a encontrado- decía el hombre – no has tardado mucho…, mucha gente me busca y tu eres la primera que me encuentra…

-Veo que se a dado cuenta- decía en su tono común con los desconocidos es decir frio- tengo que llevarlo a la aldea si es posible a la fuerza

-Vamos a ver una niña me podrá llevar a mí a su aldea- decía en tono burlón- pues tendrás que luchar…

-Tsunade-sama…

-Sakura tú tienes que aprender a querer a amar tu eres joven-hablo la hokage con su mirada dura

-Tsunade-sama no me pida eso él se lo llevo todo – dijo con indiferencia mientras la veía a los ojos

-Está bien como veo que piensas así te mandare a una misión para ponerte a prueba si la pasas podrás convertirte en una AMBU claro todo si tu lo aceptas- con tono desafiante

-Claro que lo aceptare Tsunade-sama- dijo la chica mientras asentía levemente

-Muy bien ya que tu lo dices esta misión te puede tomar varios meses- dijo mientras ojeaba unos papeles

-Ok- dijo la chica igual de seria

-Muy bien te veo en media hora en la entrada de la aldea-dijo para luego tratar de "concentrase" en su papeleo

-Ok Tsunade sama-dijo para salir de la habitación

-Luego de media hora en la entrada de Konoha

-Tsunade-sama dígame de que se trata la misión-hablo la chica dirigiéndose a su maestra

-Bueno tienes que ir a atrapar a este hombre- le entrega una imagen de un hombre de pelo marrón y ojos del mismo color unos 4 años mayor que sakura es decir que tenía 20- se llama Mitsumo Munichi

-Muy bien Tsunade-sama –con un tono frio- Tsunade que tengo que hacer con ese hombre lo mato o lo traigo hasta la aldea

-Tráele tenemos que hacerle muchas interrogaciones acerca de sus asesinatos-dijo dirigiendo su mirada al cielo

-Muy bien me retiro-dijo para ir rápidamente

_-Que pasara en esta misión –_ decía mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol –_ quisieras que estuvieras aquí con nosotros yo me prometí que no volvería a llorar por ti pero te sigo queriendo_

-Muy bien ya llegue al país del te! – Decía entusiasmada- pero que digo apenas es la primera aldea que visito ^.^U- decía en susurro

Caminado en las calles….Sakura vio que una muchacha (INNER: o más bien una zorra YO: pues primera vez que tienes la razón INNER: calla y sigue YO: ok -.-) pegando o maltratando a una niña

-Disculpe que le hace a la niña- decía enfadada (quien no va estar enfadada y mas con su carácter INNER: pues tu q siempre estas así YO: tu cállate)

-Eso no es problema suyo así que no hable - decía una pelirroja con lentes

-No es mi problema pero no tiene el derecho de pegarle- decía mientras acumulaba chakra en su mano- así que suéltela- hablo ella mientras la veía de una manera fría

Tiro la niña al suelo mientras que se iba – para la próxima no te metas donde no te llaman pelo de chicle

-Estúpida –susurro- bien ahora a ir a buscarlo-se dio vuelta y se fue ya que la niña se había ido corriendo

_-Qué cosa de tan buen humor que estaba y viene una zorra y me amarga el día juro que si se me atraviesa es tal Mitsumo Munichi lo dejo que ni yo misma sabré si se podrá levantar de la cama _

Sakura caminaba a la entrada del país del te ya había pasado casi 4 semanas hay ya que era grande la aldea y no encontró nada

_-Muy bien ahora tengo que ir al país de la hierba espero encontrarlo pronto -.-_

Cuando está entrando al país de la hierba ve que todo el mundo está reunido en un lugar…

-Que está pasando aquí? –le pregunta a una señora q estaba alado de ella

-Pues parece que alguien ha muerto por un famoso asesino de utiliza elementos y es contratado por mafiosos eso es lo que se escucha- le dijo una anciana sin dirigirle la mirada

Sakura estaba asombra seria en hombre que ella buscaba? – camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta que vio un hombre tirado en el suelo vio a ver si tenía pulso y nada

Luego camino por toda el país buscando al hombre luego vio a uno que se podía decir que era el; por sus características se acerco a él y….

-Veo que me a encontrado- decía el hombre – no has tardado mucho…, mucha gente me busca y tu eres la primera que me encuentra…

-Veo que se a dado cuenta- decía en su tono común con los desconocidos es decir frio- tengo que llevarlo a la aldea si es posible a la fuerza

-Vamos a ver una niña me podrá llevar a mí a su aldea- decía en tono burlón- pues tendrás que luchar…

* * *

vale y aqui acaba el cap espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fic

acepto todo tipo de comentarios

ATT:lenalee-de-walker


	2. la mision part II

* * *

Hmp- _tendré q pelear con el, pero me queda poca energía por buscarlo, no importa- _está bien peleare contigo, pero en el bosque aquí hay demasiada gente.

Ok, pero tu crees q una niñita me puede ganar?- decía en tono burlón.

pues yo creo que si, pero eso lo veras tu mismo así q camina- decía con su tono frio .

* * *

En el bosque…

Muy bn quieres pelea tendrás una, obligatoriamente te tengo q llevar a Konoha- hablo la peli rosa .

Muy bn, niñita comienza .

Goukakyuu no Jutsu -dice sakura y sale una bola gigante de fuego.

Veo que tienes una gran cantidad de chakra -dice esquivándolo con mucha dificultad.

Suiton, Suikodan no Jutsu- y apareció un dragón de agua (como ese que sale cuando kakashi pelea con zabusa).

Si sigues asi niñata no te va a quedar tanto chakra jajaja.

Eso es lo que crees tu y veo q tu no vas a atacar.

Si voy a atacar pero todo con su debido tiempo jjajajajaja, y por que dices que no se te va a acabas el chakra que te crees la hokage o un jinchuuriki jajaja.

tu no sabes nada de mi asi q no opines y atacaaaa.

Empezaron con taijutsu cada uno era bueno en lo que hacia pero sakura le llevaba mucha ventaja ya que le iba ganando.

Luego de unos 30 minutos el hombre cayo inconsciente por usar tanto chakra.

_Veo que este hombre no tenia tanto chakra, por eso no a podido aguantar. _

_Hay alguien cerca quien será -_ sakura se da media vuelta y se sorprende de ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

Sasuke-kun -dice con un hilo de voz.

Sakura veo que has mejorado mucho he visto toda tu pelea.

Sasuke que haces aquí?- dice ya con su misma vos de siempre la fría.

Hmp sakura veo que has mejorado mucho en todo sentido.

Sakura se pone en posición de ataque por si sasuke la quiere atacar.

que quieres Uchiha?.

_a cambiado mucho tanto físico como mentalmente ._

que quieres te he dicho Uchiha!!! .

Sasuke se fue acercando peligrosamente a sakura (ya saben a que me refiero con peligrosamente jejeje -.-u).

Estaban a pocos centímetros pero sakura no se echaba para atrás.

Uchiha que quieres?- pregunto en un susurro ya que estaban tan cerca q podía sentir su aliento chocar con su cara.

Te quiero a ti -luego se unió a sakura en un beso lleno de muchas emociones.

_Sasuke-kun._

Sakura te quería decir algo que siempre me e guardado para mi- decía muy cerca de ella.

Que es sasuke -decía un poco avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar por q a pesar del tiempo que había pasado sakura seguía queriendo a sasuke.

Sakura yo a ti te quiero y quiero q seas mía… -luego los dos se unieron en un beso apasionado que luego los llevo a hacer el acto (q no voy a describir por ahora nada para los pervertidos jeje ) donde pudieron mostrarse muchos sentimientos y asi quedaron hasta el otro día ( no se preocupen que no me e olvidado de mitsumo Munichi ellos se alejaron de el para que no los viera asi q no se preocupen).

Cuando amaneció, sakura empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y vio se tenía un ahori con ella tapándola, vio q estaba sola y empezó a llorar aunque ella no quisiera.

_Por que me haces esto sasuke? te di lo más importante para una mujer y tu me pagas dejándome sola al otro día, pero esta no te la perdono te juro que no volveré a caer en tus redes eso lo prometo..._

* * *

_hola como estas bueno yo aqui de nuevo jejeje bueno yo dije q este iba a ser mas largo bueno no lo puede hacer jajajajaja._

_etto vi q en menos de un dia tuve 6 review O.O eso me alegra mucho ^^_

_etoo bueno tratare de corregir jajaja._

_bueno siempre e sido mala con eso (la profe de castellano me mando en estos dias un poco de caligrafia era mas de 20 por la falta de acento, comas etc jejejeje -.-UU)._

_bueno esta vez esperare tener mas de 7 review en este capi jajaja y puede ser q me tarde un poco por laas tareas -.-U bueno ya me pegue espero q le haya gustado ^^._

_GRACIAS A TODOS LOS Q OPINARON EN EL PRIMER CAPI MUCHAS GRACIAS !!!._

_NOTA : etto yo tengo otro fic que es de naruto y -man q me dicen lo subo???? bueno ustedes me dicen, el fic se centra en el mundo ninja no mas que con los personajes de -man ._

_ATT:lenalee-de-walker_


	3. 9 años despues

miles de años despues yo estoy aqui asi gomen gomen gomen...

pues aqui la conti

naruto es de masashi kishimoto ... que vamos a hacer un atentado a el por lo que esta pasando en el manga... y por no poner aun **sasusaku**

**IMPORTANTE:lean lo de abajo XD**

* * *

Buenos días Tsunade-sama, aquí estoy.

Decía una joven ANBU peli rosa, con el cabello hasta la cintura recogido en un moño alto, con un cuerpo bien formado, con su uniforme y en la espalda 2 espadas una, con el símbolo Uchiha y la otra con el símbolo haruno.

Sakura te confió esta misión, pero si no la quieres solo dime.

Ok Tsunade sama pero primero dígame la misión.

Bueno trata de traigas o más bien acompañes a sasuke Uchiha hasta aquí a Konoha.

_Sasuke _

Está bien Tsunade pero permítame ir como estoy, como una Anbu -dijo con su tono frio que la diferenciaba de todos por ser la capitana de los ANBUs.

Está bien- _veo q no quieres que te vea después de estos 9 años. _

Muy bn sakura te espero dentro de media hora en la entrada.

Hai!!!!!!!!

* * *

_Parece que te volveré a ver sasuke Uchiha; Hmp quien lo diría después de 9 años de la promesa q hice por no sufrir más por tu culpa sufrí, lo peor es que tengo que verte ahora gracias a mi suerte ahora está lloviendo- _mientras veía su ventana y veía caer las gotas de lluvia con una sonrisa en su rostro -_ y no me vas a poder ver completamente._

_

* * *

aquí estoy Tsunade sama -decía sakura con su máscara puesta y su capa_

Muy bn sakura, sasuke te estará esperando en el país del te, cerca del pueblo pesquero nos ha dicho que está en una cabaña cerca asi que me imagino que no se te hará difícil encontrarlo, te manda a ti porque yo sé que eres rápida y eres capaz de llegar hoy por la noche, confió en ti

Ok

Sakura otra cosa naruto y sai estarán cerca de la cabaña es decir, cuando llegues, un poco más tarde ellos estarán ahí asi que espéralos les dije de q se trataba tu misión dijeron que harían lo posible para comportarse como desconocidos con sasuke.

Ok tratare de hacer lo mismo.

Muy bn te puedes ir vuelve pronto.

Si Tsunade sama.

* * *

Sakura iba saltando de árbol en árbol era rápida ya había pasado medio día y ya llevaba más de medio camino.

Iba rápido pero segura, ya que como estaba lloviendo los arboles estaban babosos por toda el agua.

Sakura llevaba una capa que no dejaba verle la parte del cabello ni la espalda pero por delante se podía ver su traje ANBU y su máscara mientras que en su espalda llevaba sus espadas

Paro y se mordió un dedo e hizo varios sello y luego dijo:

Kuchiyose no Jutsu

Después de eso a parecieron varios perros

El primero del medio era un macho se llamaba taisho que era uno de los jóvenes y serios de todos.

El del lado izquierdo era una hembra con el nombre de yumi.

El del lado derecho era una hembra con el nombre de ami; yumi y ami eran otra de las jóvenes q para decir eran las mas animadas.

Detrás de yumi iba yoyi, era el más joven de esa manada y el mas travieso

Detrás de ami iba kirai una de las hembras mayores hija del perro q comandaba esa manada y un poco guardada para si

En el medio sanosuke (no supe que otro nombre ponerle -.-u) q era el jefe y parte hace tiempo de los Uchiha

Y a su lado izquierdo iba kosho era la mayor de todas las hembras y "pareja" de sanosuke que también pertenecía a los Uchiha

(Aclaro no pueden utilizar el sharingan cuando digo que pertenecían a los Uchiha era por que trabajaban con ellos con el escuadrón de policías ok)

A su lado derecho iba rin era la más pequeña de todos, por esa razón sanosuke la mantenía a su lado, era la más tranquila

(Mucha presentación después digo como los consiguió ok y otra cosa todos los perros son como siberianos ya saben asi lobos y eso ahora sigo con el fic y para los que no entendieron los puestos de cada perro en google ponen invocación de kakashi y les sale la forma en que cada uno está puesto ok no interrumpo mas)

Muy bn ya les di su tiempo para que descansaran, ahora de vemos buscar al Uchiha menor ok

Ok!! Dijeron todos

Muy bn vamos

Y asi empezaros todos a saltar por los arboles hasta que llegaron a una cabaña.

Aquí es sakura -san

Muy bn se quedaran conmigo hasta regresar y procuren no llamarme por mi nombre.

Ok!!

Bien vamos ya - al frente de la puerta estaban todos; sakura al frente y todos detrás de ella

_Sakura ten valor y toca la puerta aquí al frente tuyo lo vas a volver a ver._

Toc toc! (no sé hacer mucho los sonidos jejeje -.-u) cuando abrieron la puerta sakura sintió como se le venía todo encima, hay estaba sasuke Uchiha al frente suyo.

Buenas tardes, he venido a escoltarlo -decía con una voz de le temblarían los huesos a cualquiera

_Quien será esta se ve que es un persona d poco trato -_pensaba sasuke y no podía diferenciarla ya que tenía su capa por la lluvia q todavía no paraba

Sakura vio la cara de sasuke que todavía no cambiaba luego lo vio que fruncía el ceño

Que pasa Uchiha -decía con el mismo tono de ahora

Puedes pasar pero esos perros se quedan ahí afuera -decía con su tono de indiferencia

Para que voy a pasar - Decía con un tono de disgustos-_ como me puede pedir que deje a mis perros aquí afuera ni que estuviera loca_-

Que me vas a decir que vas a dormir ahí afuera- decía con su típica sonrisa de medio lado

Pues que yo sepa he venido a llevarlo ahora mismo a Konoha no he venido a dormir con ustedes asi que arreglen sus cosas que nos vamos ya -_no permite a mis perro no me voy a dejar ganar si es posible no les doy descanso hasta llevarlo a Konoha._

_Hmp que fastidio nunca creí que nos íbamos a ir ya pero hay algo q puedo hacer…_

Está bien pasa con tu perro.

No yo he venido a llevarlos a Konoha ya asi que nos vamos ya nos esperan en el camino asi que preparen sus cosas.

Asi sakura se fue más delante al frente de un árbol y ahí se quedo a esperar con sus perros a su lado…

* * *

Quien era sasuke kun -decía una pelirroja con lentes ( o más bien una zorra con lentes)

La ANBU ya llego.

Y por qué no la izo pasar sasuke sama -dijo el hombre más alto de los tres y el más amable

Quiere que nos vallamos ya asi que empiecen a preparar sus cosas.

QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Como q nos vamos yaaaa- dijo un joven de ojos color violeta y pelo azul

Asi es esta de mal humos esta haya afuera con sus perros- dijo sasuke con disgusto tampoco le gustaba la idea de irse de casi noche y con una malhumorada.

Asi q empienzen a arreglar sus cosas nos vamos ahora

Hai!!!

* * *

_Jajaja eso les pasa por meterse con mis perros._

Sakura sama están por Salir -decía sanosuke.

Ok sano chan.

Luego sakura se paro y fue más cerca de la casa luego se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un 2 hombre –juugo y suigetsu- y una mujer –karin-

Mucho gusto mi nombre es suigetsu el es juugo –señalándolo- y ella es Karin -señalándola

Mucho gusto yo soy haruno.

Y cuál es tu nombre -decía Karin con un tono de burla

Eso no es de importancia lo único importante aquí es la misión donde está el Uchiha.

Hay viene- dijo juugo señalándolo.

Muy bien empecemos el viaje si es posible nos quedares en la noche en un hotel cuando llevemos más de la mitad del camino ok, unos compañeros nos esperan asi que al principio no nos vamos a apresurar tanto.

Iban saltando por los arboles un poco lento ya que tenían q esperar a los otros 2 ANBUs.

Luego sakura y sus perros se pararon luego paro el equipo hebi.

Que pasa?-pregunto sasuke.

Creí que no iban a llegar -dijo sakura sin importar la pregunta de sasuke

_Como que no me escucho q fastidio tratar con esta mujer- _pensó sasuke (se queja demasiado ahora parece shikamaru XD)

Discúlpenos señorita decía un joven de la misma edad que sakura (información acuérdense este es naruto)

Si, si lo q paso es que el baka se cayó y nos atrasamos por eso feíta asi que no te enojes ( y este es sai ok)

Los dos no se podían diferenciar ya que tenían capa y mascara.

Quienes son ellos?- dijo sasuke con un tono de indiferencia

Ellos son los que nos van a acompañar a Konoha asi que sigamos.

Hai!! Dijeron casi todos excepto por sasuke.

Señorita deberíamos parar -decía naruto un poco cansado viendo a suigetsu tomando agua y a karin recostada de un árbol.

Muy bien.

Jijiji se escucho un ruidito sakura sai y naruto no hicieron caso ya sabían quién era, pero sasuke juugo suigetsu y karin voltearon a ver q era y vieron a yoyi (no sabía qué hacer XD)

Qué te pasa?- pregunto suigetsu

Jajaja me da risa lo que dice el baka

Por qué?- pregunto sasuke con un tono de indiferencia

Porque la llamo señorita jajaja

Y eso que tiene?- pregunto juugo

Ella no es una señorita

Por que que lo dices que edad tiene? -pregunto karin escuchándolo le estaba llamando la atención del tema.

Muy bien lo resumiré.

Ok- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo sasuke solo escuchaba

Muy bn ella tiene 26 años.

Es decir que ella era una de los de 9 novatos -decía sasuke aun con su tono de indiferencia

Si, también se le conoce como flor de Konoha y es la hermana menor de neji-san -empezo a hablar taisho

Me entero que el hyuuga tenía una hermana.

Eso se supo desde hace 10 años y usted no estaba hay -comento ami

Hmp..

* * *

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gomen gomen pues despues de mucho tiempo aqui estoy pues no he tenido mucha inspiracion pero aqui hice un logro

pues tengo muchas ideas pero tengo que buscarle puesto a cada una XD

no subire hasta como... mitad de enero XD es que me voy de viaje y pues haya podre arreglar ideas y todo eso 8D

y pues como dije antes tengo un fic sasusaku XD pero ustedes me dicen lo subo o no = )

y ahora si no obtengo mas de 5 review no subo capi ...

asi que los espero XD espero que les alla gustado el capi

ATT:lenalee-de-walker


	4. 9 años despues part II

miles de años despues estoy yo aqui asi gomen gomen gomen ...

pues aqui la conti

Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto ... Qué vamos a hacer un atentado a EL por lo que esta pasando en el manga ... Y por no poner aun **sasusaku y mas por lo que paso en el 482**

* * *

Hace nueve años la "señorita" quedo en estado de embarazo, ella vive con su hija, la señorita yamanaka, sai y con nosotros -dijo yumi

Mucha historia… nos vamos- dijo sakura

Hai!! -Respondieron sus perros

Cuando estaban al frente de un hotel todos entraron en la recepción.

Buenas noches yumiko-san -dijo sakura

Buenas noches señorita

Yumiko nos das 3 habitaciones las 2 de siempre y 1 como para 4 personas.

(Aclaro sakura siempre se quedaba hay cuando tenía misiones)

Si señorita La 232 y 234 como siempre y 233 que es como para 5 personas esta bien?

Si yumiko gracias

Ya cuando está en la sala del hotel empezó a hablar sakura

Muy bn el Uchiha y el grupo hebi en la habitación 233 manada ya saben 234 y chicos como siempre 232

Hai!!

Cada uno paso la noche tranquila

* * *

Al día siguiente… ya afuera del hotel

Muy bien nos vamos respondió sakura con un tono alegre.

Bah por que esta tan alegre si hasta está lloviendo? dijo suigetsu con una cara de fastidio

Eso lo se… y no les parece precioso que llueva asi?...pregunto ella viendo al cielo

Qué?!!!!! Dijeron el equipo hebi sasuke solo se quedo viéndolo con cara de interrogatorio

Jajaja se estaban riendo los perros y los ANBUs

No los entiendo a ustedes -dice suigetsu

Ok nos vamos -dijo sakura recuperando su voz seria sin dale importancia a lo último que dijo el chico

Hai!!!

Estuvieron saltando por un buen rato (que puedo decir por horas pero no pasaba del mediodía)

Siguieron saltando hasta que naruto para en seco

Aaaaah!!! Ya no aguanto más oye Uchiha -dijo señalándolo

Hmp

Que fue lo q paso con itachi Uchiha?

Para q lo quieres saber…

Cállate baka Uchiha si no quiere responder no lo haga dijo con un tono más -serio de lo común (que cosa ahora estaba feliz y ahora mírenla jejeje -.-u)

Apúrense nos falta menos de una hora -dijo sai tratando de cambiar el tema

Pues lo mate -dijo sasuke en seco

Sakura sintió que le apretaban el corazón -que dices?- pregunto sakura no se lo podía creer

Pues si… hablo el chico viendo al cielo

_Maldición estoy no puede estar pasando en estos momentos_ -pensó la chica cuando a la vez se sintió como la lluvia aumentaba

Sakura vio a sanosuke que le hizo una afirmación con la cabeza

Me adelanto -dijo con su tono más frio que pudo cosa que ella no notaba… y de un salto pudo alejarse de ellos más de cinco metros (no sé si exagero pero digamos qu lo más alejado para q no le digan que no jejeje)

Detrás de ella iban kosho taisho sanosuke y por ultimo kirai

yumi ami rin y yoyi!! Quédense con ellos

Hai!! Dijeron los perros nombrados al unisonó

A la distancia que estaba se le pudo ver que se quitaba la mascara ( como pudieron ver si sakura estaba de espalda? Fácil luego de que se la quito la puso en una de sus manos y la llevo a un lado donde pudieron ver la máscara jejeje)

Y después no la pudieron ver más…

* * *

Sanosuke dime que es lo que pasa?

Lo que ha dicho el Uchiha es mentira yo todavía puedo sentir el chakra de itachi

(Una cosa además de ser un perro ninja sanosuke tenía el poder de verificar el grado de chakra de una persona … no importaba en qué lugar estuviera la persona solo necesitaba a ver estado cerca el individuo )

Ya veo apúrense nos falta poco para llegar

(Ella decía eso por que iban a una velocidad que solo ella puede tener luego digo por que)

* * *

Que es lo que le pasa?- pregunto juugo con su tono tranquilo

Nada si no que tiene que arreglar un problema con la vieja Tsunade- respondió yumi

Si vamos a este paso como ha que hora llegamos? pregunto suigetsu

Llegamos como dentro de medio hora…

Y asi anduvieron su paso hasta que pudieron divisar las puertas de Konoha

Que bien ya llegamos!! dijo naruto

Wau!! Respondieron los perros que iban con ellos

Muy bien tenemos que ir a la oficina de la hokage tenemos que dar el reporte

Hai!! Dijeron todos

(Pero ya saben cuando digo todos no meto a sasuke jejeje si de casualidad habla)

Luego cuando llegaron a la oficina se escuchaban gritos …

Tsunade usted debe mandar a personas a buscarlo puede estar malherido por cualquier parte!!! Gritaba sakura como loca

Sakura yo……

Toc Toc ¡!!

Pasen!!!

Tsunade sama ya llegamos

Muy bien veo que ya regresaste sasuke

Hmp sasuke dirige su mirada a sakura y la ve y se sorprende ve muy poco alegría en sus ojos_ a cambiado mucho no es la misma de hace años_ (acuérdense que ya hay no tenía la capa ni la máscara es decir se veía su uniforme y su coleta alta)

Me largo de aquí Tsunade ¡!!

Sakura ¡!

Naruto sai le informan ustedes de la misión ¡!!!

Pero… iba a mencionar naruto

Es una orden ¡!!

Hai!! -gritaron al unisonó sai y naruto

Luego se escucho un portazo que era ya después de que sakura había salido

Q es lo q pasa Tsunade-sama?- pregunto sai quitándose la mascara

Nada -dijo Tsunade en esos momentos no quería dar explicaciones

Como que nada si sakura-chan salió de aquí como si su alma se la volviera a llevar el diablo? pregunto naruto quitándose la máscara dejando ver furia en sus ojos

Sasuke quedo muy sorprendido (cosa que supo ocultar) nunca pensó que el Anbu que los estuvo acompañando todo ese tiempo pudiera ser naruto (ellos hacían un Jutsu que podían alterar su voz y su chakra para no ser descubiertos… cosa que después explico aun mas…)

Lo que pasa es que…. Las palabras de Tsunade se vieron interrumpidas

Toc Toc (jeje -.-u)

PASE!!!!!!!!! Grito furiosa Tsunade no le gustaban que la interrumpieran tan seguido

Disculpe Tsunade-sama pero sakura-sama estaba con la pequeña miko en la entrada de Konoha decía que si quería mandar a alguien que la acompañara que fuera o si que iba ella sola a su búsqueda decía el ninja con la respiración acerelada por a ver hecho el recorrido tan apresuradamente ( jeje a estas dos cosas es lo que yo llamo rapidez ninja XD)

QUE!!! Esta loca decía Tsunade mientras pensaba q hacer ya se decía mirando a naruto

Hebi, sasuke, naruto, sai, ustedes no dejen que sakura salga de la aldea y díganle que yo mandare a un grupo de ninja en su búsqueda sasuke tú te vas a quedar con sakura por unas semanas para vigilar a que no se valla hasta que yo te diga - decía Tsunade furiosa

Haii pero q pasa vieja

Vallan ¡!!!

HAI!!!

Y salieron del despacho en busca de sakura

* * *

En la entrada de konoha

Vámonos ya, no va a venir nadie -decía sakura viendo hacia el bosque; sakura estaba con una camisa (como la de shippuden) de color azul y una falda de color negro con sus espadas en la espalda.

Hai -decía una niña de 9 anos con el protector de Konoha en la frente con una camisa tipo china manga larga de color celeste (como las de ten ten en shippuden… me encantan jejeje) con un short corto negro y una falda enzima color azul marino con su pelo color negro azulado (a quien saldría?) hasta los hombros

Cuando iban a empezar a saltar se les atraviesa naruto.

Sakura –chan no te podemos dejar ir.

Por que? decía furiosa

La que lo debe saber eres tu -decía el Uchiha mirándola a los ojos

Naruto tu mismo sabes que puede estar muriendo por favor decía mientras comenzaban a rodar lagrimas por sus mejillas sin darle importancia a lo que el moreno dijo

Sakura perdóname -decía mientras se ponía detrás de ella y la dormía naruto la agarro y se la dio a sasuke para que la llevara

Y porque me la das a mi?- decía sasuke mientras tenia al frente a naruto con sakura en brazos

Por que a ti te encargaron de cuidarla -decía mientras se la daba

Sasuke la recibió la estaba cargando con si se fuera a romper si la toca mal

Etto miko-chan te tengo que dormir o vas a venir por tu cuenta -decía naruto mientras la miraba con una sonrisa zorruna

Bah que va yo voy sola además no puedo hacer el Jutsu sin mama- mostrando a la vez una sonrisa de medio lado mientras posaba su vista en el moreno…

_MAMA!! Es decir que esa niña es la hija de sakura -_pensaba sasuke mientras miraba a sakura q todavía tenía lagrimas en la cara se le rompía el alma verla asi

Nos vamos…hablen digan dónde queda la casa decía el Uchiha en un tono cortante

Vamos -y empezaron a saltar había la casa de las haruno

* * *

ta ta tan!!! Despues de billones de años luz yo aqui! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN

se que dice que a mitad de enero pero estamos comenzando o a mitad de febrero por asi decirlo pero es que mi inspiracion es corta y de tiempo limitado XD

pues aqui esta espero que les guste y no les se decir Cuando subo x múltiples cosas empezando por el cole -.- que horror

pues este capi lo puede hacer bien bien gracias a la inspiracion que me dejo la musica de love and truth de YUI super pues esta chida y gracias a ella tengo unas ideas en mente

espero subir pronto

**pos ya lo he dicho tengo un fic y pues no se que hacer o lo subo o no ustedes me dicen XD y pues espero su opinión es sasusaku y otras parejas jejejeje se llama "Mi querida kunoichi"**

nos hablamos luego

ATT: lenalee-de-Walker

(oigan Puede ser que ponga despues un suikarin me esta empezando a caer bien Karin y obvio que aqui la cambiare un poco ... Y lo que le vino a pasar en el manga pobre ... O =)

pos acuerdense de dejar un review eso es la inspiración de todos los que escriben y pues solo les quita menos de un minuto =)


	5. En la casa

holaaaaaaaaa que tal yo aqui despues de un gran tiempo pues las explicaciones abajo =)

* * *

_en el capitulo pasado:_

_MAMA! Es decir que esa niña es la hija de sakura -_pensaba sasuke mientras miraba a sakura q todavía tenía lagrimas en la cara se le rompía el alma verla asi

Nos vamos…hablen digan dónde queda la casa decía el Uchiha en un tono cortante

Vamos -y empezaron a saltar había la casa de las haruno

* * *

En la casa…

No hagan ruido a llegado alguien muy especial y en estos instantes debe estar durmiendo- dijo la pequeña mostrando una sonrisa pero todo en susurro.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, prendió las luces y el grupo hebi se quedo asombrado la casa estaba muy bien decorada de un color durazno claro las paredes, habían armas como decoración, los muebles eran blancos en el centro el comedor y cerca de una esquina se encontraba un piano blanco (ok no se muy bn explicarles esto espero que me hayan entendido).

Etto tío naruto te vas a quedar o qué?- hablo la chica pero sin cambiar su tono bajo.

Pues yo me voy a comer asi que… Ahhh sasuke quedas a cargo desde ahora- dijo el peli amarillo mostrándole al moreno una de sus sonrisas zorrunas luego de esto desaparece en una capa de hum

Luego de esto la morena dirigió su mirada a sai.

Yo también me voy ino me espera- dijo el chico entendiendo la mirada de la niña mostrando una de sus sonrisas se fue en otra capa de humo (son como que muy famosas las capitas -.-U).

Donde la dejo?- hablo el moreno para que la chica recordara que todavía estaba ahí.

Ah e acompáñame, ustedes esperen aquí – dirigiéndose de ultimo al equipo.

Hmp- dijo el moreno viendo como se comportaba la niña como si fuera la jefa.

Luego de subir las escaleras y pasar por varias habitaciones, casi al final del pasillo mikoto abrió una puerta donde sasuke entro con sakura en brazos no le molestaba tenerla asi ya que no pesaba mucho.

Recuéstala ahí -decía mikoto en un tono cortante.

Luego de ponerla en la cama salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron hacia la sala esperando que a los tres que dejaron no hayan hecho algún desastre.

En la sala el grandote y la peli roja estaban sentados en uno de los muebles y el otro chico parecía un niño pequeño viendo las espadas o la misma casa.

_Habrá tenido infancia este chico?_- pensó la peli negra con unas gotitas detrás de su cabeza mientras veía el comportamiento tan extraño del "niño".

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando se escucharon unos pasos que venían de arriba.

Mikoto donde estas?- decía Sakura bajando las escaleras con las manos en la cabeza.

_Mikoto? -_se preguntaba el Uchiha.

Mamá aquí estoy en la sala -decía un poco alto.

Sakura fue bajando poco a poco no se sentía bien le dolía el cuello y cabeza.

Que fue lo que paso? -decía mientras veía que había visitas, unos estaban sentados uno parecía un niño emocionado con las espadas y mikoto y sasuke observaban todos… un momento.

Sasuke?- pregunto la peli rosa como si estuviera viendo una ilusión.

Como te sientes -dijo este acercándose a ella sin ocultar que estaba preocupado por la chica.

Bien pero que haces aquí?- pregunto sin quitarse la mano de la cabeza.

Tsunade me puso como misión cuidarlas y que no se escaparan- hablo mientras le ofrecía la mano a la chica para que se apoyara pero al escuchar el por qué la mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle una mirada de tristeza y pasar de largo.

Oiie y cuál es tu nombre completo? – pregunto suigetsu dirigiéndose a la niña para cambiar tema ya que se estaba formando un aire muy tenso.

La chica volteo rápidamente- Mikoto… Mikoto Haruno… por mi abuela...- termino de decir con una sonrisa parecida a las de sakura.

Sasuke lo único que puede hacer es voltear a ver a sakura pero lo único que puede ver es que sus ojos parecen unos posos de tristeza.

Sakura…- llega a pronunciar cuando…

—Ñaaaaaaaaa (jejeje que efectos pero hagan como si fuera un llanto xDDD).

Mikoto…- dijo la peli rosa viendo a la niña como pidiendo una respuesta.

Jejeje se me olvido decírtelo- dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

A la peli rosa se le formo una sonrisa e inconscientemente las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Sasuke iba a subir también pero una pequeña mano detuvo su andar.

Será mejor que la dejes unos minutos -decía sin mirarlo s los ojos.

Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos- hablo juugo ya que el aire se había puesto más tenso que antes y solamente estaban sasuke y la niña.

Ninguno se quiere quedar aquí, sobran habitaciones…-hablo la chica con una sonrisa adorable.

Y con ustedes no vivían gente? Pregunto el moreno.

No hace rato que nos quedamos solas –respondió con una mirada triste- la tía ino y el tío sai se están mudando, se la pasan más haya que aquí y los perros en estos momentos no están –decía con la mirada un poco más triste.

A todos se les encogió en corazón, pero rápidamente sasuke volvió a su postura y les mando una mirada asesina a todos.

Y tu mamá no se molestara? –pregunto el ojos violeta.

No nada que ver- respondió ella cambiando su mirada triste por una sonrisa.

A esta reacción todos quedaron O_O

Muy bien yo me quedo- respondió rápidamente el peli violeta para que la "zanahoria" no se quedara y posiblemente al otro dia hayan unos cuantos muertos.

Muy bien nos vamos -hablo el peli naranja para llevar a rastra a la peli roja que no se quería ir.

Después que se fueron los chicos se sentaron en los muebles mientras que la niña tenia pensado ir a otro lugar.

Etto ya vengo quédense aquí – dijo para luego subir las escaleras en esos momentos fue que sasuke que salió de su mundo para seguir a la pequeña.

Quédate aquí después vas- hablo mikoto sin voltear a verlo

Hmp- fue lo único que puso decir el moreno al ver que no podía hacer nada contra la enana.

Luego de eso la chica subió y no se tardo más de 5 minutos en donde fue directo a la cocina.

Oiga vienen? -Pregunto la niña que llevaba unos teteros en las manos.

Claro-respondió sui (desde ahora "puede" que lo llame haci se me hace un poco más corto xD) con una de sus muy caracterizada sonrisas se levanto.

Suigetsu…- decía sasuke con una voz seria que le daría miedo a cualquiera.

Jeje bueno me quedo aquí –dijo el chico evadiendo la mirada de sasuke y volviéndose a sentar.

La chica al ver lo que hizo el moreno con unas simples palabras hizo que ella frunciera levemente el ceño- pues tendrán que venir porque tengo que mostrarles las habitaciones- hablo ella con una voz autoritaria lo que hizo que suigetsu quedara totalmente sorprendido.

Hmp- contesto el moreno al ver que la chica quería que no tuviera mucha palabra en esa casa.

Muy bien vamos- decía suigetsu con una pequeña sonrisa -_estos apenas se conocen y ya pareciera que se quieren matar. _

Bueno síganme -decía subiendo las escaleras.

Mama aquí esta los teteros- decía mikoto ya en la puerta de la habitación, mientras tenia a sasuke y a suigetsu atrás de ella tratando de ver.

Pero solo se veía a sakura en una mecedora viendo hacia una ventana (estaba de espaldas) y se escuchaba un pequeño tarareo como para tranquilizar a alguien.

Sakura solo hizo una señal de mano para que la niña le acercara los teteros.

Los chicos tenían en la cara una mirada verdadera de curiosidad, cosa que sasuke disimulaba un poco, querían ver qué era lo que tanto hacia la peli rosa y la niña no ayudaba ya que estaba haciendo caras graciosas y debes en cuando se escuchaba una risita encantadora.

Mikoto vio como los 2 chicos estaban y se acerco a ello y paso directo para pararse atrás de ellos y empujarlos a la habitación.

En esos instantes los 2 estaban parados al lado de sakura en sus ojos se notaba una tristeza inmensa, mientras que en sus brazos había un bebe que lo estaba preparando para darle el tetero.

Su nombre es Kotaro -dijo viendo como sui lo veía.

Se parece mucho a ti- respondió este sin quitarle la mirada de encima a el bebé.

Tú crees? Hmp claro que no, se pareciera si fuera mi hermano, pero si sepárese un poco-decía con una sonrisa como las de naruto.

Nani? No es tu hermano? –pregunto el chico sasuke solo veía como sakura había empezado a alimentar a el pequeño.

La niña negó con la cabeza- no es mi primo.

Etto sakura-chan mikoto me dijo que podría quedarme eso es posible? –pregunto el chico viendo que la mirada de la mujer se posaba en él, su mirada seguía triste pero asintió lentamente.

Etto suigetsu-san no tiene hambre? –pregunto la peli rosa sin dejar de alimentar a la bebe.

No no, no se preocupe por mi.

Hai mikoto ve- le dijo a su hija para que se retirara.

Luego de eso los 2 salieron.

Veo que te olvidaste rápido de mi –hablo sasuke después de ponerse a la altura de la mecedora.

En esos instantes sakura lo vio con una mirada de odio pero no duro mucho ya que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

No entiendo cómo puedes decir eso yo no fui la que dejo tirada al otro en medio de un bosque-hablo tratando de sacar todo lo que tenia adentro pero sin despertar a la bebe se había quedado dormida, luego de esos se paro y le paso de lado dejando a la pequeña en una cuna que había hay, para luego salir de la habitación siendo seguida por el moreno.

Te deje hay por qué el chakra de itachi estaba cerca- hablo el moreno.

Eso no era razón.

Luego de eso la chica paro frente a una puerta poniendo su mano en la manilla.

Miro a la chica para luego entrar pero luego paró en seco después de fijarse que ella entro en el cuarto de la niña estaban hablando al parecer le daba las buenas noches, Cuando la veía sentía un cariño inmenso como si fuera una hija y no sabía el por qué se parecía tanto a sakura hubiera deseado que ese hijo fuera de ellos 2 y no q otro hombre la hubiera tocado; en esos instantes sakura estaba depositando un beso en la frente de la niña y sasuke creyó ver lo más hermoso de esta vida a la mujer que más amaba junto a una niña que sentía un cariño grade apenas de a verla conocido.

Sasuke también se la había quedado viendo el cuarto de la niña al parecer le gustaba mucho el azul y el blanco, ya que las paredes estaban de ese color tenían un televisor (si hay comunicadores por q no un televisor además voy a poner una q otra cosa asi q no se sorprenda cuando las ponga) en un mueble donde también había unos libros lo demás era que si un espejo que había del tamaño de una persona, un escritorios con varios libros y cosas de estudios y varias arma en una esquina desordenadas asi como en las paredes como decoración.

Sal-hablo sakura viendo como el moreno inspeccionaba la habitación.

Luego de eso ella se fue a su habitación pero sasuke seguía detrás de ella y la chica sabia que él no se iba a ir si se lo ordenaba.

Luego se metió en su habitación dejando la puerta abierta para que sasuke pasara y después se metió en el baño.

Después de unos 20 minutos sasuke se la paso viendo las fotos que habían hay que eran muy pocas, los libros que tenía en la mini biblioteca.

Dime que es lo que quieres hablar para que te largues –hablo con el mismo tono frio que utilizo antes, la chica que acababa de Salir tenía una bata para dormir su pelo que le llegaba un poco antes de las caderas estaba mojados, sasuke se sonrojo por eso y desvió la mirada para que no lo viera.

Veo que has cambiado mas que la ultima vez –hablo después de calmarse a mirara a los ojos que no mostraban sentimientos.

Si, te molesta.

No para nada.

Sasuke apúrate que quiero descansar – hablo la chica viendo que el no decía nada coherente.

Porque? –pregunto viendo al suelo el moreno.

Porque, qué? –respondió sin verlo a los ojos.

Porque no me esperaste?- Pregunto Viéndola a los ojos que demostraban un gran dolor en ellos.

* * *

holaaaa que tal... se que querran matarme pues los comprenderia despues de casi... 5 meses sin verme la cara *depre* gomen!

pues las tareas se me amontonaron y no tuve inspiracion durante un buen tiempo espero que sepan disculparme U_U

pues les traje este cap ya lo tenia desde hace poco pero tenia que terminarlo

espero que les haya gustado y ahora como estoy en vacaciones *.* lo tratare de continuar pronto ( el otro cap yo lo empece =D )

para los que leen en otro fic gomen! pero ya empeze a hacer la conti y puede que lo suba pronto ...

pues nos leemos pronto!

recuerden de dejar su comentario *_* acepto todo tipo de critica y si quieren que agregue algo en especial me dicen ;)

ATT: lenalee-de-walker


End file.
